Rose on The Wall
by Redhanded Napolean
Summary: It has been 25 years since Sarah left the Labyrinth. While Sarah has moved on, Jareth has not. He wants his revenge, and to make matters worse, he has his eye on Sarah's daughter Melody.
1. A Life Worth Living?

Sarah rushed back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing essentials for her children's lunch boxes. She could hear them quite clearly upstairs, fighting over something that was not brought to her attention. She stopped in front of the sink, "KIDS! Lets go you're going to be late!"

Then there came a roar, like a stampede down the stairs. Sarah jumped, shook her head, and then continued to finish the lunches. Chris ran into the kitchen with a squirt gun in his hand. "Destroy all evil forces!" He spun around squirting his sister Brittany.

"Mom! Tell the little jerk to stop!" Brittany said running toward her brother.

"Brittany, don't call your brother a jerk, Chris give me the gun." Sarah held her hand open. Chris rolled his eyes and handed her the gun. Once she stored the gun on top of the fridge out of reach from the short 11 year old, she turned and smiled at the two. "Where is Melody?"

On que, the tall, beautiful girl walked into the kitchen followed by her further. "I was just asking Dad for homework help." Melody smiled taking her place next to Brittany at the bar.

Sarah's husband, Josh, walked over with a wide grin and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear. He walked over, grabbed his cup of coffee, and examined the magazine he had brought in with him.

Sarah observed her family. She had grown up so much over the years. She was a successful play writer and mother. Her husband, she met in college, he was one of the most attractive guys on the campus, when they met, and they're relationship sparked. After both taking writing courses, they graduated after four long years, and got married. They're number one hit, a musical, "Into The Labyrinth."

Sarah's dream had made her famous. She could never get that journey out of her head. If it was a dream…then it haunted her daily. She could never go through at least one day without thinking of the Labyrinth, even after 25 years! It seemed as if…_HE_ haunted her. She felt like it was her punishment to never forget that _man_, because she left him, that magical realm, and defeating the whole challenge.

Melody, her oldest, looked no different from herself back when she was young. She had such beauty in her, and a marvelous imagination, just like herself when she was her age. Sarah always encouraged Melody's mind to expand with her imagination, and to pretend to be in a different world. At the same time, Sarah had to stop her, to remind her that this was reality. She was scared that Melody might…be captured.

Sarah was protective over Melody. She never let Melody in her life babysit a single child, or her own siblings. Sarah wasn't concerned as much over Chris, and Brittany as much as Melody. Brittany took a different direction from the imagination state it seemed Melody and Chris had gone through. She was part of the "preppy" clique at school. Her blonde hair and blue eyes her and her brother inherited from they're father, seemed to drag her into the modeling division. For only being 13 she was off at an amazing start. She had been a "Lil Teen"

magazine star, she posed, she got money, and she got lots of free clothes.

Chris was way different! He loved war, the army, secret agents, ninjas, and pirates. If it was violence, he was in love with it. As far as his imagination went, it went no further than the battlefield.

Melody was her treasure, her first child, her only child that shared her golden chestnut hair, her hazel eyes, and her imagination.

_"She will soon be all mine, Sarah." _A soft, sleek, voice said in Sarah's head. Sarah jumped looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Mom is going loony!" Chris yelled out, laughing.

"Are you okay mom?" Melody asked eyeing her mother in a weird fashion. "You wouldn't stop staring at me, and I kept calling your name…."

Sarah shook her head smiling. "Wow talk about SPACE OUT!"

"Space out" Brittany shrieked. "You are so uncool!" Brittany jumped out of her seat and walked out of the kitchen while texting someone on her cell.

"Can I have the squirt gun back now?" Chris said catching his mother's vibe. Sarah gave him a sly smile, turning around she grabbed the water toy, handing it to her son. "Forces attack!" Chris took off after his sister. In a short time you could hear Brittany's screams.

Sarah looked back at Melody with a wink, "Come on, and get ready its time for school."

Melody smiled, jumped out of her seat and went to her mom and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for lunch." She went and hugged her Dad, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She reached behind and grabbed all three lunchboxes.

"Your welcome." Sarah looked over at Josh, "Go get those goblins will you, before they rip each other apart."

"Oh! I wanted to tell you something Mom! And it is about goblins, I have been dreaming about them!" Melody yelled out with a wide grin grabbing her book bag.

"Dreaming of the your future musical are we now." Her dad smiled before exiting the kitchen.

"Not if my mind switched the Queen of Goblins to the King of Goblins!" Melody yelled after her dad. Sarah at the time was putting the cereal bowls in the sink, but dropped them on the ground before making it to the sink, making them shatter all over the ground. "MOM!" Sarah shrieked jumping back.

Sarah slowly turned her gaze from the floor to her daughter. "You have been dreaming of what?"

Melody bent down and started picking up the big shattered pieces of the bowls. "The Goblin King, instead of The Goblin Queen."

Sarah shook her head, not once in her life, ever, did she tell her family about the Goblin King, not even Josh! It was impossible, unless she was just twisting the story.

"I drew him." Melody said, breaking Sarah's concentration.

"Let me see." Sarah demanded.

Melody looked into the eyes of her mother, shocked at her stern voice. She slowly stood up and grabbed her bag, unzipping one of the pouches she pulled out a colored sketch on regular notebook paper. Melody had a gift for drawing, so her pictures were very accurate, and incredibly good. She handed Sarah the picture. Hopefully it wouldn't look like him at all...

Sarah dropped what was in her hands of the broken bowls. There before her eyes was a perfect image of Jareth.


	2. Dreamer's View

Melody could not understand her mother's attitude this morning, it wasn't like her at all. Over a simple little doodle she drew from her stupid dream. She treated the whole scene like Melody had been caught drawing porno! Melody couldn't get the image out of her head of her mother taking the picture and ripping it to thousands of pieces, and demanding she left the house.

The three siblings went to the same private Christian Academy. Melody sat thinking through all these thoughts while driving to their school.

What did her mother know about the Goblin King, or at least it looked like she knew him. Every night, for the past 3 weeks, Melody has dreamed of him. He always seemed to only show up at the end of her dreams, only speaking four words to her, and that was said only on day one. "I'M THE GOBLIN KING." Even when she asked him questions, he never answered, just smiled at her, and stared at her with those mysterious, scary, mismatching eyes. There was something different, something weird, like she had met him before, or had a strong connection to him.

"Umm, what is 10 divided by 2?" Brittany asked in the back seat, her legs up against the passenger seat's back, her math book in her lap. "I don't feel like thinking."

"Pshhht! When do you ever?! It's 6 moron!" Chris said throwing a pencil at her face. "Brittany is a loser in life!"

"DUMMY! For the last time its Britt, not Brittany!" Brittany grabbed the pencil, throwing it back in her brother's direction.

"It's not the name your parents gave you." Melody said calmly.

"That's because the name they gave me is sooooo gay!" Brittany tossed her hair to one side after making her comment.

"You're sooooo gay!" Chris mimicked Brittany's preppy accent, while flicking his wrist.

"Stop it!" Brittany shoved Chris in his seat. Chris pushed back, laughing like an evil maniac.

"HEY! Not in my car!" Melody yelled, making the car silent. Melody smiled, knowing she had complete power over the two. She pulled into her parking spot at the school. She turned to face the two, "Hey guys do you think mom was acting really weird this morning?"

"She always acts weird!" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"That's your theory you little prep." Melody said back at her in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, but Mom always seems to space out like that now and then, like an alien is sucking her brains out!" Chris said smiling an evil grin.

"Oh, whatever, why am I asking Hollywood Barbie and Jigsaw?" Melody turned back around and opened her door. "See you guys later."

The two kids jumped out and ran in the directions of the elementary and middle school buildings, while Melody headed for the high school building. Melody watched as Brittany walked over to the group of the other hair flipping, model friends. Chris ran to the direction his group, the boys immediately greeting each other with violent punches.

There was another trait Melody shared with her mother, she didn't have any good friends she hung out with. She had acquaintances, but never any great friends. For being the beautiful girl she was, she never had any boyfriends either, well she didn't have time for boys. She only had time for the boys in her own stories, or in her books. The overall result of Melody never having any friends might have been, since she was beautiful, and unimaginably talented, people were just jealous of her.

Melody walked into her first class and sat at her seat. Melody was extremely smart, but when it came to math….eh, yikes! The first class of her day was none other than math. Melody sighed, pulling another sheet of lose leaf out of her bag. She started the sketch of The Goblin King, his features were both very intimidating, and very attractive.

Who is he? Why was he so familiar?


	3. Cause and Effect

Jareth had been devastated since the day Sarah stood before him and said those words. " You have no power over me." They echoed in his mind, over and over! Never had anyone stood up to him like that, never had anyone ever defeated him. The biggest emotion that got the better of him was heartache.

When he begged her to stay with him, to hate him, love him, she refused. Instead she took the child back.

Ever since then, he had kept a close eye on her, watching from afar. She took his challenge as if it was a life lesson, a lesson to grow up. He never intended that to be the result of the Labyrinth, the result was supposed to be her to fail, and stay with him. Obviously that did not happen.

Sarah was right, he did curse her to never forget about the Labyrinth. No matter what she thought, if her theory of the experience was a dream, a hallucination, the fact was, and always would be, it was real.

When Sarah went off to college and met Josh, Jareth thought as if his world was falling down, it was the end of all time. His love, his jewel, his life, was taken, by a male. Why did he not interfere, he did! He tried so many things to break the two apart, but it only seemed to bring them closer.

He decided that he would not miss this that day, the day they gave his dear Sarah away. He stood at the back of the great 1800s church, disguising himself in the normal formal attire. The music filled the room, the crowd rose to turn to look at the bride. She was gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as the time they had danced together, she was an enchanted figure wrapped in snow white. Jareth saw something else in her, something he could not break, ever. She was happy, and in absolute love. His Queen was in love with another man. It was as if someone had run up, ripped his heart out, then stomped on it. That is when he realized the truth, she did, and always would have complete control over him.

After he had seen enough, he left, and upon leaving that building he was convinced to give up on all hope of her. He was destined to be lonely, and no one could replace Sarah in his heart.

Keeping a close connection to her, even if she had denied his total existence (even after making him a queen in her and her husbands musical!). On one particular day he felt she was suffering, and in deep pain, a pain so bad, it was strong enough to have Jareth experience it, like someone ripping his insides out. He responded by pulling up a crystal, and making himself appear at the very place she was experiencing such a hurt.

He watched as he saw his Sarah on a long white bed, being pushed down a hall, surrounded by medical staff. Her stomach was extremely large, her face was drenched in sweat, and she was screaming in pain. Jareth threw himself to the side of the hallway, and watched as the continued to push her down the hall. Once they had turned down the corner of the hallway, a long drawn out sigh was heard from behind him, he turned to see Josh.

Jareth looked down at his clothes to make sure he was disguised good enough, checking his hair to see if it had grown shorter, good. When Jareth looked up at Josh again, he felt something he thought he would never feel for his enemy. Jareth felt sorry for Josh. Josh stood there, his eyes red from crying, tears still coming down his cheeks. Jareth approached him slowly, "Are you…alright?" Ughh, why would he care, but he had to know!

Josh looked at him with his tear filled blue eyes. Josh threw his arm forward, gesturing in Sarah's direction. "This wasn't supposed to happen. She is perfectly healthy, so is the baby!" Josh vented.

BABY!!

Jareth regained his sanity, after having thoughts of him destroying Josh right there in the mortal hospital. He softly asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just started screaming, I found her on her knees, holding her stomach. I figured that her water broke, it did, but it was more blood then water. She was just in so much pain, and I…I couldn't do anything to help her." Josh sat down in a chair, and silently began to cry again.

Jareth still couldn't grasp on to the fact that Sarah was having a baby at this very moment. He observed an open chair next to Josh, and actually sat next to Josh. "Oh God…" Jareth let out in a breath.

Josh sighed and looked over at Jareth, "They took her to the operating room to see if they can save her, and the baby." Josh's eyes blinked, and more tears rolled down his face. "I can't imagine. Have you ever lost someone you loved so much?"

Jareth's eyes shot wide open, he stared at Josh for the longest time, making his hands into fists. Finally, Jareth nodded, "Yes, I have, its terrible."

Hours passed as the two men sat in silence in the waiting room. The silence was broke when a doctor stood before Josh. Josh rose to his feet. "Mr. Johnson, your wife had put herself in quite a messy situation. It seemed that she had fallen, were you present when she fell?" Josh shook his head, eyes wide as owls. "Well, the fall caused her water to break, hurting some of her insides, which is the result of her bleeding internally. I am very glad to say, your wife is, and her baby is doing wonderfully. We got the baby out and we were able to sew Sarah back up. Sarah is unconscious right now, but you may go see her to see if you wish."

Like a wave of pure joy flooded the room, Josh threw his arms around the doctor, and then turned to face Jareth. Josh took Jareth's hand in his own, shaking it. "Thank you, thank you for just staying around sir." Josh let go of his hand and took off in the direction of the operating room. Jareth looked down at his hand, cringed, then wiped it on his pant leg.

The Doctor now made his way over to the front desk, Jareth approached him casually. The doctor turned to meet his gaze. "So what is it? I mean the baby."

The doctor smiled, "Exactly what they planned for, a beautiful baby girl, looks like Sarah too. Her name is Melody Johnson."

Jareth smiled, a girl, Sarah's kin. Finally he knew exactly where to hit Sarah the most, to repay her the pain she had gave him.


	4. The Dream That Changed Everything

Melody walked in through the front door following her brother and sister. Sarah came out of her office, "Hey guys, how was school?" Brittany and Chris both replied, but Melody pushed aside and went up the steps.

Melody heard Sarah call after her, so she responded with slamming her door. All of this over stupid little dreams, she threw her book bag over to the side of her room. She was so frustrated, but she couldn't understand why. Why was she freaking out so much over this? "I need answers." She whispered. Suddenly, like a wave through her body, fatigue hit her. She yawned, and walked over to her bed and laid down. Maybe if she took a short nap she would feel better, and this whole thing would go away.

Melody fell asleep much faster than she expected, she fell into a deep, deep sleep. Melody dreamed she was walking around a long stonewall. She was all alone, in front of her was two big stone doors. She approached the two doors, she studied the old carvings in the stone. Backing away, she then looked down the right side of the wall, then to the left, it seemed they could go on and on. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Do you like it?" A voice called to her.

Melody spun around quick looking at the owner of the voice. There stood the Goblin King himself. He was dressed in all black, he looked like a medival character pulled out from one of her books, extremely attractive in a way. The way he stared at her, the strangest sensation came over her, like something was telling her to run. "What?" She asked looking at him weird.

"Do you like it?" He said once again. "The wall." He came closer to her.

Melody stepped back, "Its just an old wall." Then she stepped forward. "What is going on? Who are you?" She asked in a strong voice.

"Goodness you are just like your mother, trying to be the hero." He came right up to her where he only stood a foot away from her. "I am, like I have said before, The Goblin King."

"How do you know my mother?" Melody snapped, backing even further away from him. "You started all this, you started this mess you know!"

"I didn't tell you to draw a picture of me, or to go on ranting about me." Jareth said, smiling a half smile.

Melody blushed at his comeback. "Answer my question, how do you know my mother?" Melody retorted.

"This is your dream Melody, its all in your head, I can know anything about you and your whole family."

Melody felt a bit dumb, he was right. "Oh."

"Or, I could tell you the truth, maybe I have met your mother before, she just keeps it a secret from you and your family." Jareth came even closer to her.

"My mother doesn't keep any secrets from me, she has told me everything." Melody backed away again. What was his problem?

"Oh, but she does, her darkest one ever too." Jareth lifted his hand, and with only a wave of motion, a red book appeared in his hand. "This is all you have to know about her secret." He held the book out for her to take.

Melody, carefully took the book from him. She looked at the cover, engraved in shiny gold letters was written, "Labyrinth." She read aloud. "What does this have to do with my mother?" Melody asked without looking up.

Melody jumped when she had found that he was now standing behind her, and very uncomfortably close. "Why don't you ask your mother that question." He whispered in her ear. "Till then, good bye, my love." Jareth took one hand and put it on her back, pushing her forward.

Melody screamed falling forward, but when she went forward, she woke up in her bed. She looked around her room, searching to see if he had followed her out of the dream. Melody noticed she was holding on to something in her hand, she looked down, and screamed. There in her hand was the little red book he had given to her in her dream. "MOM!"


	5. The Act

Sarah ran up the steps, throwing the door to Melody's room open, "WHAT" Sarah yelled looking over at Melody.

Melody held the red book behind her back, and shrugged. "I don't know what's going on." Melody whispered. Slowly she took the book out from behind her back and laid it on her bed in front of her.

Sarah stepped forward, not taking her eyes off the book. "Where did you get that book?"

Melody looked down at the book, and then sighed. "I don't know! That's yours isn't it?"

"It was." Sarah was now at the side of Melody, staring at the book like it was going to attack her. "19 years ago. I threw that thing away…19 years ago."

Melody grabbed the book and opened it up looking at the small black letters. A word caught her eye, 'King'. "Please mom if you are hiding something from me." Melody shivered.

"Who told you I was hiding anything?" Sarah said looking at Melody, she sat down in Melody's desk chair.

"I don't know! You need to be answering these questions! The freegin Goblin King! Mom he is talking to me, in my dreams, watching me!" Melody took the book and threw it at Sarah. "What is it? What is so great about that book?"

Sarah bent down and grabbed the book off the ground, opening it to its front page. "It has been 25 years." She whispered, looking up to meet Melody's wide eyes. "I was only 15 when it happened, and I opened…what it seemed another dimension through my mind."

Melody scooted closer to the edge of her bed, her mother was like a suspenseful movie. "Yes, keep going." Melody prodded.

"I never told anyone because I didn't want people to think I had lost my mind." Sarah followed her confession with a long drawn out sigh.

"Why? What if the person you actually told really believed you?"

"Melody! Exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You have such a great imagination, if I told you, you would be willing to go there not a problem." Sarah motioned to her own head.

"It looks like it beat me to it! It found me itself!" Melody walked to the other side of her room near her window, looking at the ground. "Why did you go there?"

Sarah stood up. "It was the biggest mistake in my life. Melody I don't want you to talk to him ever again! Don't you tell me you cant help it either, its your mind, you can control it. He is never to be trusted. He seems nice, but one lesson I learned when I went there, nothing is what it seems."

"Mom! Its not fair!" Melody screamed after Sarah.

Sarah stopped, and turned to Melody. "No it isn't, but that's just the way it is." Sarah turned, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Sarah headed down the staircase, but stopped on the second to last step. She realized she had the little red book in her hand. She casted it on top of the table next to her office doors. She walked into her office, closing both doors, and locking them. She pulled the shades across the glass, and pulled the shades down to her windows. Sarah sighed, looked around, and then whispered, "I need you…Goblin King."

Chris came through the front door, throwing his muddy sneakers from a soccer game on the ground next to the other shoes. "Great, she is going to kill me for this. This is my second pair this month." Chris glanced at his mother's office doors. "To tell her now, or to not tell her now. That is the question." Chris mimicked the stance of a wise poet. He shook his head walked to the doors, pressed his head against the glass, no sound. He placed his hand lightly on the doorknob, locked.

Chris shrugged backing away from the doors, his eyes landed on the little red book on the table. He opened it up, scanning the words, "Cool, a new play." He whispered again.

"Where are you? I know you're here, you horrible man." Sarah said in a loud whisper.

"You are right, I have always been here. " A quite familiar voice said behind her.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, her heart racing, and hair standing on the back of her neck. There stood Jareth, still as handsome as she could remember. She looked him up and down, taking in his appearance, it had been so long. " I see you still haven't changed your pants to fit a bit more loosely."

"That is nice of you to notice." Jareth smiled a devilish grin.

"NO! Jareth what are you doing to my daughter?" Sarah came closer to him.

Ah, now this was the Sarah he remembered, she was quite adorable when she was confused and mad. "Now, Sarah, that's not a nice way to greet an old friend, is it?" Jareth dragged his gloved fingers across her jaw.

"You idiot!" Sarah smacked his hand down. Jareth only responded with an evil grin.

Chris walked back and forth in the living room, "Blah, blah, blah, blah!" Chris mumbled, reading the small playbook in his hand. "Here we go." Chris cleared his throat, "I can no longer bear this child. I call upon the Goblin King!"

Jareth turned his head towards the two doors, then smiled, how perfect! It was all working out perfectly! He looked back at Sarah with a champion smile.

"Why are you not paying attention to me!" Sarah shrieked.

Melody came down the steps, after gaining confidence to talk to her mother again. Melody heard Chris whispering, she peeked through the staircases' pillars, he was pacing back and forth in the living room, the book in his hand. "Chris no! That is mine! Give it back!"

"Aha! Melody!" Chris finally looked up from the book, smiling. He pointed at her, "I wish that the goblins would come take you away…right now!" Chris recited the line, that one fatal line.

Out of nowhere, Sarah found her arms were being tugged on, which sent her flying down the steps. She looked up and saw two disgusting little creatures laughing in her face. Melody let out a loud frightful scream. Two more appeared in the living room and chased Chris. Chris threw the book at one of the goblins heads. "MOM!" Melody screamed.

The office doors flew open, and there stood the Goblin King. "Right on time there, Chrissy boy." He said with a wide smile.

((((((Ello ello ello! I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading my fan fiction, this is my second story I have done, but the only one I have really kept up with lol. Thank you for marking this story as your favorite, or subscribed to it, or for just reviewing it! I love it when you review it, telling me if I am screwing up anywhere, it lets me keep up on how I need to improve with the story. The next chapter shall be up soon, I have a few tests this week, and I am going to prom, so I apologize for any delays! I also apologize for delaying on this chapter! Enjoy!

-RHN))))))


	6. Far Far Away

"Let go of me!" Melody shrieked, struggling with the two goblins that had her arms.

Sarah pushed Jareth out of her way, she gasped and walked toward Melody. "Let go of her this instant!" She hit each goblin on the head and pulled Melody into her arms. Both goblins rubbed they're heads, sticking they're tongues out at her. "What is going on?"

"What is said is said. Your little boy just wished his own sister away to my kingdom. What a good boy he is too." Jareth said to Sarah in a wide, evil grin.

"I didn't mean it though! It was in this book!" Chris pointed at the book over across the room. One goblin raced Chris to see who could grab the book first. Once Chris had the book, he took it, and hit the goblin in the face.

"Mom!" Melody dug her nails into her mother's arms. Sarah's grip tightened on Melody.

"Sarah you are going to feel the same loss I felt, 25 years ago." It took one death grip to rip Melody away from Sarah. Melody tried to get away, trying to rip away. "And you'll be lucky that I don't turn her into a goblin."

Melody was still trying to free herself from him, she was still overwhelmed, shocked completely! He was holding her hard feeling pain, it was proof this was no dream! Melody's eyes went wide, and she froze when she heard she might be turned into a goblin. "You can't do this!" Melody screamed, digging her nails into his hand.

Jareth winced, he pulled her close to where they were only a breath away. "Watch me." He gave Sarah one last smile. Sarah ran for her daughter, she reached for Melody's arm, she found her hand went straight through her daughter. Melody's body started to fade, becoming more and more transparent.

"No, no Jareth! Don't! Melody don't trust anything! Take nothing for granted, nothing is at it seems!" Sarah yelled into the sad, terrified eyes of Melody, fading quickly. "Melody!"

Melody closed her eyes, Sarah's scream started multiplying by hundreds, and even more voices. She wouldn't open her eyes till she felt Jareth's grip loosen on her. She finally felt Jareth step away from her. When Melody opened her eyes, she let out a long scream. Goblins surrounded her, they all stopped and stared at her. When she stopped her long scream, they all looked at each other and started laughing. They started to approach her.

"What's the matter little rose?" An ugly goblin said yanking on her arm.

"Lose your family? They didn't want ya eh?" Another goblin said, taking her other arm.

"Let go of me! Stop it!" Melody started swinging her arms to get the goblins off. Hot tears started building up in her eyes.

"Aww, are you going to cry?" Another goblin said, he laughed with the other two, he grabbed Melody's ankle and pulled it out from under her. Melody went down with a thud. The three bully goblins laughed in her face. Melody turned her face, tears running down her face. Was she actually trying to hide her trying from them?

"Enough!" Jareth bent down picking the girl up. "You are foolish Melody! You think these idiots can seriously hurt you? They are only good at taunting, and you let them win at that!" Jareth looked down into the sparkling hazel eyes. She was gorgeous when she was crying, twisted but it was true.

Those sparkling hazel eyes turned to fire. She ripped her arm away from him, she threw a punch right at his chest, sending Jareth back a couple of good feet. "I hate you! You're the idiot! You should match these goblins exteriors! You inconsiderate demon! I hate them! I HATE YOU!"

"That doesn't surprise me." Jareth rubbed his chest for a second then smiled walking up to her again. He grabbed her arm again, quite hard. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Jareth dragged her behind him.

Melody started hitting him with her one loose arm, she tried making her body the heaviest thing in the world to drag. "No! I hate you! Damn you, I want to go home!"

The two came in front of a large door, without touching it, the door opened. Jareth threw Melody onto the ground. "You little liar! Ever since I entered your dreams your heart told me, you wanted to come with me, you longed for me!" Jareth gestured to himself.

"That's before I knew what you really are! You're an evil demon, a foul being, which needs to go back to where you came from! I know who you are, I figured you out!" Melody stood up just as fast as she was thrown down, so she could yell in his face.

Jareth shook his head. "Maybe you haven't figured me out Melody." Jareth said looking down at the copy of his Sarah.

"Maybe I don't want to figure you out!" Melody pushed him away from her.

Jareth went back with the force, anger rushed over him, such a child. He put up one finger, waving it back and forth. "Now now, be a good girl. I don't really want to change you into a goblin, or worse."

Melody bent down grabbing a loose piece of tile off the ground, she threw it right at him. He dodged it right in time. "I could care less! Go ahead do it! What could be worse!" Melody let out a grunt, one that sounded like a monster let it out.

Jareth smiled, and turned to walk out the door. "Tell me when you want to come out. But you must need me to get out." Jareth smiled in the doorway.

"I will never want you! You jerk!" Melody snapped.

"To bad." Jareth frowned, then pulled the door shut behind him.


End file.
